legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Children of Pandora
Children of Pandora (Known as The Acolytes '''or Pandora's Acolytes') was found by Pandora. They worshiped her as their "Mother of Evil". The Children of Pandora are major villains in the ''Legends of the Multi-Universe, ONLY in the Miracle Elite storyline. The Acolytes is composed of Anti-Heroes/Villains and Fallen Heroes. Allies: Phoenix Inc., Izaya's Syndicate Enemies: The Miracle Elite, F.F.F.F.F Fellowship,The Nega Acolytes, Inferno Clan of Hell, Bizarro League Their theme Rise of the Multi-Universal Amazons Forming The Acolytes Thrax consults with the Pandora on her plan to take over Multi-Universe. She tells him that when Tuxedo dies years later, she and Thrax will recruit thousands of villains and that they will lead her to victory. However, if any hero fights, they will fail. In a call of Pandora in her castle at Asgard, Mai and Ty Lee recruited a several dark villains and gather them to form the society, known as the Acolytes, with purposes and motives unknown. Then, Pandora and her Acolytes meet again to discuss, retrieving an ancient box, that it would help them to their crucial plans. However, the ritual is crushed by the arrival of an Multi-Universe Amazons. Fall of The Acolytes During the final battle with Acolytes, Thrax suddenly tries to slaughter her on the neck. Mai and Ty Lee manages to attack him around for attempt to kill her. Thrax explains he used them as bait all along (especially Izaya). The Acolytes witnessed of their mother's death, after they learn that they are the main targets of Megatron for the lack of their mission and Children of Autobots, who were ready to punished. During the siege of the palace and Thrax's treason, the fate is now seald by the arrival of an opposed faction of Acolytes, called the The Nega-Acolytes, led by the fairy king, Shadow Master. Creating the new Acolytes Despite everything most of his army was defeated/killed by the heroes while he was defeated by Lizbeth and her cunning. The few members are the only survivors as escaped The Nega Acolytes rampage, and Slender Man, Wrath, Delia, and Zeref gathered the new members to the cult once they try to take over the Multi-Universe again. The Return of Pandora Upon returning to the hideout, Mai then convinced the remaining 12 members that Thrax was responsible for betraying and end their prophecy. The remaining acolyte agents assembled the new forces of allies telling them of Pandora's plot to use the the box to awaken an army of the evil to take control of the world. At Heinstein Castle, Overlord connects the pieces of medallion. Pandora was rises again and greeted her old and new children. She announces Pandora and her children shall have revenge. Pandora sent her children of cult to march against their new foe the Miracle Elite. A Christmas Bizarro in July The Children of Pandora were trying to figure out the plan. But Regina found the phone book. Pandora sends Slender Man to hire Phoenix Inc. to kill heroes. Trouble in London They returned as Izaya's henchmen. Members Male member will be called "brother" and female member called "sister". Main Members *Pandora *Mai and Ty Lee *Delia York *Slender Man *Angel *Arsyn (Taylor Swift Bad Blood music video) *Bernkastel and Lambdadelta *Ghostface *Sunny *Wrath *Scratch and Grounder w/ Coconuts *Zeref *Arakune *Beatrice *Black Lady *Cal Devens *Diva *Dune *Eriol Hiiragizawa *Erza Knightwalker *Fate Averruncus *Haku *Hanzō Urushihara *Haruna Niekawa *Hänsel and Gretel *Lune *Minatsuki Takami *Minene Uryuu *Nina Williams *Overlord *Princess Devilotte *Princess Snow Kaguya *Prowler *Re'gish Wamik *Regina (Pretty Cure) *Rumia *Shingen Kishitani *Suigintou *Sunako Kirishiki *Tenshi Hinanawi *Thetis *Ultear Milkovich *Umehito Nekozawa *Virgilia *Yumiko Takagi *Mirai Pandora44.jpg|Pandora 20090312231828!Mai and Ty Lee arrested.png|Mai and Ty Lee Overlord.jpg|Overlord Scratch and grounder down.jpg|Scratch and Grounder Coconuts.jpg|Coconuts 84C.jpg|Slender Man Gallery 27901 4 13410.jpg|Wrath Delia (1).jpg|Delia York Ougon-bernkastel.jpg|Bernkastel Cross-Lambda.jpg|Lambdadelta 38579.jpg|Suigintou Minene.png|Minene Uryuu Arakune blazblue by tamuchiroid-d3b6r2f.jpg|Arakune Angel prop 2.png|Angel (Fairy Tail) Zeref assembly by solci chan-d4sh5ed.png|Zeref Dragneel Virgilia.jpg|Virgilia Umineko no Naku Koro ni Majo to Suiri no Rondo Beatrice.png|Beatrice 214997 196804557042963 100001402600683 557052 7015298 n.jpg|Diva 3912833 545defef5e55b4f8cbffa46a6e4312ec.jpg|Cal Devens B152a78c48.jpg|Fate Averruncus Toshio Saeki.jpg|Toshio Saeki Ep 85 - Knightwalkess personality.png|Erza Knightwalker Thetsis.jpg|Thetsis Yumiko.jpg|Yumiko Takagi Dune1.jpg|Dune Wicked Lady.png|Black Lady Sunny.png|Sunny Tennyson 500px-Durarara!! E16 03m 45s.jpg|Haruna Niekawa 500px-Durarara!! E13 10m 36s.jpg|Shingen Kishitani Princess Snow Kaguya.jpg|Princess Snow Kaguya Prowler.jpg|Prowler 61ee95f4ca1b.png|Umehito Nekozawa Xzone07.jpg|Princess Devilotte Nina-desk.jpg|Nina Williams 149nkut.png|Mirai Lune-sama moe.png|Lune 27xgfb.jpg|Haku Ep 85 - Knightwalkess personality.png|Erza Knightwalker EriolClowCPan.jpg|Eriol Hiiragizawa Regina.evi;.png|Regina Rumia.full.1023774.jpg|Rumia Takami.Minatsuki.full.624642.jpg|Minatsuki Takami Ultear milkovich by misakibyakko-d61m1lz.png|Ultear Milkovich 2009-06-08-169081.jpeg|Hansel and Gretal Hanzo.png|Hanzō Urushihara Ghostface7.jpg|Ghostface Angel prop 2.png|Angel 37446-touhou-hinanawi-tenshi 11d51af87ec649582a21d8b7493fc4c7.png|Tenshi Hinanawi Selena-mos 051915040357.jpg|Arsyn Former Members *Thrax *Jecht *Superwoman OJ Thrax by doodlebug13.jpg JechtDissidiaModel.png Superwoman CoTE.jpg Other Members of The old Acolytes *Fever Pitch *Prisoner 775 *Evil Robot *The Bogeyman *Cheng *Evil Way Big *Original Greed *Accelerator *Akito/Agito/Lind Wanijima *Jeane *Mukuro Rokudo *Kaguro Fever Pitch Wolverine and X-men.png prisoner-775-ben-10-ultimate-alien-39.2.jpg evilrobot.jpg Bogeyman Downpour.png Evil way big destoy all aliens.png Greed0.jpg Accelerator profile.jpg 25655076_1211622612_airgear_agito_oa_58_sized-21215065c6.jpg Jeane14.jpg Mukuro Wounded.png Kaguro.JPG Affiliations Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Acolytes Category:Groups Category:Children of Pandora Category:The Mockingjay Crusaders's Villains Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Team Category:Team villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains